Raising a perfect Tlephoras
Raising a Perfect Tlephoras This started as a pet project of mine with my brothers, & it's been 2 weeks since this ongoing project started. The "progress journal" can be found in the thread "perf wind SR go!" in the Tips section of Monster Maestro's Message Board. I was having some difficulties in enhancing cards due to the increasing enhancing cost, so raising Tlephoras is the best way to experiment card enhancing. What you need *42 Basic cards (shown below), *Better if you have backups as well, especially the uncommon base cards *2nd @ 3rd account @ get someone else involve in the project, as a storage for all the basic cards *At least 1-3 million coins in hand. (In my case, daily 50,000 - 100,000 coins is essential) *Patience, lots of it *Enhancer cards - a lot of them Cards needed WIND WATER FIRE * Mingo is the hardest to find because of its unusual lvl (30 lvl to max instead of normal 20 lvl for an uncommon) Why 42 cards instead of the usual 27 cards? To explain that, each level of evolution can be evolved with its own evolution and below. For example: Ti + Ti = Tigas (2 commons) Tigas + Ti = Taizer (3 commons) OR Tigas + Tigas = Taizer (4 Commons) Taizer + Ti = Tailinz (4 @ 5 Common) OR Taizer + Tigas = Tailinz (5 @ 6 Common) OR Taizer + Taizer = Tailinz (6 @ 8 Commons) Logically, to raise a perfect Tlephoras, it is better to use 42 base cards rather than normal 27 cards. Getting the cards It was fairly easy as me & one of my brothers are active during the Crew Battle, Island Overlord and Sandstorm King event. We manage to gain 126 Silver Egg Packs during the first event and fought a fairly good amount of turtles and camels. We also redeem some Friendship Pack & the Free Pack each day, so the chances getting harder to get uncommons; Ponbi, Mey & Mingo are higher. If you couldn't get them, keep a good eye on the Trading section, there will be traders who'd sold Mingo as low as 50k to 120k each. Tips on enhancing #Use same element batch enhancing i.e enhance Ti with 10 Wind Commons. #The rarer, the more exp% gained. Try to get the highest %exp from lvl1 as it always charges 1500 coin initially. #Best place to hunt ##Commons/Uncommons - Chapter 2 ##Uncommon+ & special commons** - Chapter 18, Chapter 22 #Enhance one type of monster at a time, to prevent confusion & miss evolve #With the new card locked system, use that to lock your cards. You can still enhance the card but locking it will prevent the cards from being sold & being used as enhancer. A very good function if you want to enhance junk rare with skill along with Metacoron or Coreonix mix without worrying you miss evolve #Sometimes if you're lucky, "A great success" will show up and you'll gain more exp% (normally 50% more than usual) #Use Metacoron is good, but only when you reached Tlephoras Stage as it can give exp up to 3 levels at a time. # Synthetize Coreonix, Tailinz, Quilan, Penestro, Mabra, Trillax, Scrapillon as you go along, you might need them in the first three trivolves (Tlegertooth, Penerguin, Sqearax) and Tlephoras **Commons that can evolved into rares %Exp yeild on level 1 This is the usual %exp gained when you enhance a card from level 1 using 10 same element and evolution cards at a time. After that, it drop drastically as the enhancing cost getting higher & higher. So it is best to gain as much %exp as possible when you begin. #Common - 777-780%, Great success - 1080-1100% #Uncommon - 1089-1200%, Great success - 1650-1700% #Uncommon+ - 1650-1750%, Great success - >2100% #Rare - 2200-2300%, Great Success - TBA #Rare+ - TBA Category:Work in progress